


救赎第一部25章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部25章

第25章   
　　这已经是她不知道第几次朝门口张望了，等待，远比直接面对刀与火更可怕，也更折磨人。  
　　她能听到树叶落地的声音，听到仙侍们沙沙的脚步，甚至能听到自己的心跳声。  
　　从燎原君出门，不过短短半日，她却已经在这屋子里走了不下二十圈。她知道那盆摆在窗台上的花有十片叶子，顶端花苞处裂开了一条细缝。  
　　但她也知道这朵花永远都不会开，一切皆是幻象。  
　　随手一挥，花儿化作点点荧光，从窗台飘然落下。忽然一阵厉风扫过，她如梦初醒，猛然回头。  
　　“怎样？殿下想起来了吗？”她惊讶的看到燎原君一脸怒色，心中立刻生出无边恐惧。两百年来，她从未见过男人动怒。他总是有条不紊的布置好一切，哪怕亲眼见到润玉和殿下卿卿我我，他也只是淡淡的对她说——‘等’。  
　　但现在他眉宇间全是怒色，是计划败露了吗？还是殿下出了事。  
　　“本来殿下快想起来了，但是润玉来得太快。”燎原君一拳打在桌上，“只差一点，就那么一点点。”  
　　“还有呢？”因为恐惧太甚，反倒显得很平静，“如果只是如此，你不会这么失态。”  
　　燎原君压下心头杀意，“殿下怀了润玉的骨肉。”  
　　每个字她都听得很清楚，但脑子一片混沌，竟不明白是什么意思。  
　　“穗禾，你怎么了？”她太平静了，燎原君不禁担心起来。  
　　她揪紧衣襟，心脏隐隐发痛，“我要杀了他。”她轻轻的，呢喃般低语。  
　　“什么？”燎原君没听清。  
　　她抬起头，琉璃净火在掌中若若隐若现，“你知道真元破碎的滋味吗？痛不可当，魂魄无所依。”她慢慢站起来，“润玉欺骗殿下，侮辱殿下，我定要让他尝尝真元破碎的滋味。”  
　　“你打不过他。”  
　　“我知。”她轻笑，“若我能死在殿下面前，他便不会再被润玉迷惑。”  
　　“可是这样一来，燎原君的一片苦心就白费了。”一个男子站在门口，挡住了她的去路。  
　　懒洋洋的语调，无时无刻不乱飞的桃花眼。  
　　“彦佑？”她吃了一惊，“你怎会在这里。”  
　　“那得问他。”彦佑一撩下摆，大刺刺的在凳子上坐了下来，“我说燎原君啊，你过得也太清贫了，连杯像样的酒都没有。”回头冲穗禾抛了个媚眼，“美人，赶紧跟你的假夫君道别吧！恐怕这一分别，以后都见不着了。”  
　　她看向燎原君，“怎么回事？”  
　　“今日我在殿下面前说破了锦觅的事，以润玉的心性，绝不会放过我。当然，也绝不会放过破军。”他笑了笑，“能让破军和五方天将陪葬，我也值得了。”顿了一下，“但是你不能死，你必须去魔界忘川河，将血海玄果取来。它三百年结一次果，有了它，殿下就能想起从前了。”  
　　“非要如此吗？”彦佑收起了嬉皮笑脸，难得正经，“你这番交代好像遗言，让我听着实在难受。润玉连天后都没杀，未必会杀你。”  
　　穗禾点头，“彦佑说得不错，不如我们一起走吧……”  
　　话没说完已经被燎原君用仙法迷昏，彦佑揽住穗禾。  
　　目光交汇，无须多言。  
　　“保重。”  
　　屋中再次只剩下他一个，一袖挥出，椅子上多了一个穗禾。目光呆滞，宛如木雕泥塑。  
　　希望这次的傀儡术能撑得久一点。  
　　门开了，两名士兵虎视眈眈，“燎原君，陛下召你。”  
　　璇玑宫七政殿，与他一同跪在地上的，除了破军，还有那个和锦觅长得一模一样的侍女。  
　　“小仙名叫灵霞，是一个梅花精灵，因得了破军大人青睐，才被提拔到栖梧宫做了仙侍。”  
　　“你胡说。”破军重伤未愈，中气不足，但眼中迸出的杀意已足够将面前这女子杀死千百次。  
　　当初水神仙上和魔尊、天帝之间的纠葛他一清二楚，所以当他看到这样一张脸忽然出现在自己面前时，他就知道这件事绝没有这么简单。再联想到今日将他引诱到栖梧宫的那抹暗影，以及方才从那女子口中吐出的无端栽赃，他立刻明白了，这是一个恶毒至极的陷阱。  
　　“陛下，属下征战东荒，三百年来未曾踏足天界，怎会识得这女子。求陛下明鉴。”当初兵变，他背叛了火凤殿下，转而投入润玉麾下。再怎么表明忠心，在众人眼中始终是贰臣。  
　　贰臣，得不到重用，再怎样努力，也只是个马前卒。  
　　他知陛下眼里容不得沙子，他不求保住功名，只求留存性命。  
　　“陛下，奴婢绝没有胡说。”灵霞见他要过河拆桥，急了，“当初这位大人对我说，殿下定会喜欢我的容颜，只要我尽心服侍殿下，便能位列仙班。”她一边说一边拉起袖子，“请陛下明鉴，奴婢手上有这位大人留下的刻印。”  
　　气息虽弱，但确实是破军的仙法。  
　　破军喷出一口鲜血，咬牙切齿，“到底是谁命你陷害我。”  
　　天帝挥指弹了弹衣袖，慵懒的道：“破军，没想到你对旧主居然这般眷顾，征战在外，还不忘送上美人。”  
　　破军浑身冰冷，“陛下，这是陷害，属下绝没有……”  
　　天帝神情淡漠，“拖下去。”  
　　破军的求饶渐渐远去，直至无声。  
　　“至于你……”天帝眸光流转，轻轻落在灵霞脸上，“确实生了一副好面孔，可惜是假的。”灵力一拂，灵霞倒在地上哀嚎不已，那张绝美的脸孔退去，现出一张清秀的脸庞来。  
　　“陛下饶命，陛下饶命。”她顾不得脸上剧痛，匍匐在地瑟瑟发抖。  
　　天帝走下御座，云纹衣摆迤逦于地。“说，是谁给了你这张脸。”  
　　“是破军大人。”灵霞抖得说不成句子，“陛下，奴婢没有撒谎，确实是破军大人啊！”  
　　“愚蠢。”天帝长袖一拂，地上只余飘散灵光，灵霞早已灰飞烟灭。  
　　“燎原君，看了一场好戏，滋味如何？”  
　　“属下确实和破军有嫌隙，但绝没有陷害他。”  
　　“繁花似锦觅安宁，淡云流水渡此生。”天帝眼中笑意森寒，“你想让旭儿想起锦觅，想起从前，再做回魔尊。可惜，有本座在，这些绝不会发生。”  
　　颈脖一紧，燎原君被一股无形的力量提到了空中。他的脸庞涨得通红，因为无法喘气而从喉咙发出痛苦的荷荷声。  
　　“你确实对旭儿忠心耿耿，所以本座不杀你。”天帝松了束缚，掌心现出一簇金色火焰，那是燎原君的本体。  
　　五指微动，火焰在他的掌控下或明或暗。  
　　燎原君痛苦万分，因为不愿求饶，下唇被他咬得血肉模糊。  
　　“本座要你亲眼看着，旭儿如何成为天后，与本座一统天界，万世升平。”  
　　燎原君被关入了寒冰地牢，那个曾经关押魔尊的牢狱。  
　　“陛下对破军的处置，未免太武断了。”邝露劝道：“破军毕竟对陛下忠心耿耿。”  
　　“他忠心的是权势，不是本座。”润玉冷笑，“他既能背叛旭儿，难保他日不会背叛本座，终究还是自己提拔起来的人用着放心。天界要建立新秩序，那就要彻彻底底，永绝后患。”  
　　邝露明白了，哪怕这次破军没被人陷害，陛下也有法子夺了他的兵权。不仅是他，接下来陛下会一个一个，将五方天将的兵权一一夺过来。  
　　“陛下方才去了紫方云宫……”她终于还是忍不住问了出来。  
　　“你想说什么？”润玉眼神冷冽，刺得她心头一缩。  
　　“不，我只是担心……”她轻咬下唇，“倘若天后知道火凤殿下还活着，恐怕会再生事端。陛下既已狠了一次心，不如……不如送她早归鸿蒙。”  
　　润玉看了她一会，忽然笑了，“邝露，本座不用你教我怎么做天帝。”  
　　霎时间璇玑宫被龙威笼罩，庞大的威压让邝露浑身颤抖，瘫软在地。她竟然忘了，润玉早已不是那个温柔的夜神大殿，而是统御六界的天帝。帝王之威，帝王之情，已悉数给了旭凤。  
　　润玉迈入寝殿，他一步步走向床铺，近一分，他的冷便收起一分。等到他坐在床沿时，眼中只剩柔情。  
　　“旭儿。”他抚上那团卷成球的被子。不对，他瞳孔一缩，猛的掀开了被子。  
　　空空如也，旭凤早不见了踪影。  
　　他大惊起身，正要命人去找。忽然听到从被子里传来一声娇嫩的“啾”。  
　　


End file.
